


What's Mine is Never Yours

by NoveletteBibliophile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi Twin Feels (Mystic Messenger), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, My First Mystic Messenger Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Submissive Main Character (Mystic Messenger), mystic me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveletteBibliophile/pseuds/NoveletteBibliophile
Summary: MC has been building relationships with all of the RFA members via their chatroom and phone calls. But what would happen if she actually got a chance to meet them before the party too? She is almost sure that she has feelings for one particular member but how does each individual member feel about her? How will things change getting to actually spend time with them before the party?





	1. Choi Twins

MC felt the familiar ‘buzz’ of her phone in her windbreaker pocket. She couldn’t help the little shock of excitement as she eagerly grabbed at the piece of technology, bringing it to eye level. Swiping up on the screen, the last app- she used opened up to show the chatroom screen. Familiar faces in tiny icons scrolled as Yoosung and Jaehee bickered over whose lunch was the most nutritious. MC couldn’t help but giggle at the obvious difference in maturity between the two. Jaehee sent a picture of an “acceptable” convenience store box lunch as Yoosung sent a picture back of a carton of chocolate milk. Noticing that she had entered the chatroom, Yoosung immediately ran to her for back up.

Yoosung - Anything is better than nothing, right MC?!

Jaehee - Can a drink really be a meal?

MC – Your meal is obviously more sensible Jaehee, but I guess Yoosung’s is at least high in calcium and protein… Better than 707’s sodium and carb diet…

She was arriving at the café she frequented for lunch so she returned the phone to her yellow windbreaker’s pocket. Her phone continued to vibrate in her pocket as the two continued their argument. 

For the last several days, the weather had been rainy and dreary so MC was taking advantage of the break in the weather to leave Rika’s apartment and grab lunch. It seemed like a lot of people shared her idea as the strip of restaurants was rather busy.. As she turned to enter the building, her phone began to ring so she stopped to retrieve it. The screen was filled edge to edge with a picture of Yoosung giving a peace sign. She sighs,  
assuming that Jaehee must have accidentally wounded his sense of independence so he was calling to vent.

As MC goes to answer his call, the door to the café opens. She is just close enough that the edge of the door hits her hands causing the phone to fumble in her hands. Able to regain her hold on it, she glances down to see that she rejected the call. Jarred, she looks up to see who hit her with the door. A little gasp escaped her lips as she looked up into an all too familiar face. She brushes her bangs out of her line of sight so that she can get a better look at the man standing before her. 

The tall slender actor was in the process of shouldering open the door when he unknowingly hit her hands. He was in the process of balancing two sets of cup carriers holding four cups each on top of each other with a decent sized paper bag on the very top top. It was obvious that he was too focused to be aware of his surroundings so he didn’t notice that anyone was standing in front of the door, let alone his online friend. 

_"But come to think of it,"_ MC thought. … _"even if he did notice me, it isn’t exactly like he would recognize me."_ None of the members ,save Seven, had seen her before. MC was torn in the short five seconds as to whether to say or do anything when a familiar hoodie sleeve could be seen reaching around Zen to keep the door from hitting him. If she thought she was shocked when she saw Zen, she was surely about to explode now. Holding the door open for Zen while he readjusted the haul of coffee and food was no other than God Seven himself. She felt her heart clench and her rib cage suddenly feel too tight with the familiar swirl of emotions she felt towards the goofball hacker.

“God damn Trust Fund Kid. When did we become his secretaries? I feel for Jaehee on a whole other level…” Zen moved out of the way of the door, adjusting his hands and continuing his tirade against Jumin. Seven waved goodbye to the baristas making her wonder how often they frequented her own personal favorite spot when he turned and his golden eyes locked with her's . 

MC's own shock reflected back at her in his face. Ever the drama king, his eyes shot from MC to Zen and back again several times before he let out a loud, theatrical laugh. “Oh hohoho, would you look at that I FORGOT THE SUGAR.” She felt the space between her eyebrows crinkle in confusion but she had no time to react before a pair of long-fingers reached out and pulled herin to the shop. “BRB, Zenny!” He shouted as the door closed behind them.

Now inside the shop, he pulled MC over and out of sight of the door. He pushed on her shoulder gently so that she was against the wall near the door but out of direct view. He leans back and watches Zen turn to look for the red-head only to set the drinks down on an outside table exasperated.

Seven’s eyes moved back to her's, a look of panic as well as excitement flits back and forth as though his mind is flipping a coin to figure out which feeling to express. MC watches with wide eyes as his fingers run up through his thick mop of hair. “What? Wait. No. Yeah. WHAT.”

She giggles at the act of confusion. He was just as cute in person as in text. “Do you speak English or do you use a translator in the chat?”

His jaw drops again as his hands move from his hair to place them on her cheeks. “MC?!?”

It was then that she notices just how close he was to her causing heat to flush her face. Seven totally misses her body’s act of embarrassment, so she clears her throat and smile softly up at him. Finally noticing the heat radiating under the palms of his hands, they move but continue to flail in excitement between them. “You’re here? Should you be here?? Of course you should! But how? You were just laying on the couch…” He stopped his jumbled thoughts and stiffened as he openly admitted to watching her.

She laughs softly, a soft red tint covering his cheeks. “I left to get lunch. I always come here. But you? Why are you here?? And with Zen…” She practically whispers his name, peeking over towards the window to see Zen sit down, playing with his phone.

Seven points towards the tower that Zen has been carrying. “Meeting with Jumin about the party..Eee.” He stops suddenly looking apologetic. “Sorry you weren’t invited…security reasons and all.”

MC shrugs her shoulders, knowing full well that she is supposed to stay within a two mile radius of Rika’s apartment. Was Jumin’s office close then if they were visiting here? Seven cleared his throat his eyes darted away in embarrassment. “I actually suggested this place because I noticed how often you came here on the tracker on your phone…” Shyly, she smiles at the intrusive confession. She carefully reaches out and touches his forearm to bring his attention back to her. “Please tell me you at least got bear claws. Those are my favorite.” His eyes moved from the hand placed on his arm to her face, his smile lighting up at the contact.

“I’ll be sure to eat one in your honor. After the party we’ll have to share them together.” It was then that he sighed. “Listen, I really need to run before Zen comes ‘a lookin.” One of his hands returned to her face, a thumb tracing her jaw. “It was great getting to see you in person…You’re even move beautiful in person..” His hand fell from her face… too quickly. “Soon.” He promised as he turned but not before flashing a sad smile. 

“Hey. God Seven!” MC calls as he turns to open the door. Looking over at her, MC grabs a handful of sugar packets from the counter near her. He held his hands in a bowl shape so that she can drop them in to his hands. He backs into the door, opening it to leave but not before shooting a quick wink and goofy smile.

MC waits until the door closes before exhaling deeply and blowing her bangs up. She leans her back against the wall while her eyes roll up to the ceiling, a similar goofy smile pushing up her cheeks. The feelings she felt for him in the chatroom were nothing compared to this impromptu meeting.

As MC internally fans herself and imprints this memory in to her brain, somebody across the room was watching her. She was totally oblivious of this observer. His icy green eyes narrowed at the interaction she just shared with the golden eyed red-head.

While MC took a moment to compose herself, she removed her windbreaker and draped it over her arm. She adjusted the suspenders to her black pleated skirt and made sure that the turtle neck part of her white long-sleeved shirt wasn’t bunched up. The black, army style boots she wore along with the white stockings told the story that autumn was quickly approaching. She made her way to the front counter, still unable to hide the grin caused by the red-headed hacker. She ordered her usual large iced coffee with extra cream and sugar as well as a bear claw. Stepping to the side while the barista worked on her order, her eyes scanned around the café. Various plants with large draping leaves hung from the ceiling of the cafe, surely enjoying all the light from the large floor-to-ceiling windows. The interior walls matched the dark bricks of the outside of the building. There were at least a dozen tall tables with matching tall chairs as well as mismatched couches and comfortable living chairs spread around the wooden floors. It was a very comfortable setting and had become the perfect place to relax and chat with her new-found online friends. It was also close enough to Rika’s apartment – V had asked her to stay within two miles in case of emergencies.

Several minutes passed before the barista called her name. She retrieved her order and headed towards an empty table. The chair was tall enough that she had to use the bar on the chair’s legs to step up. Before she could drape her windbreaker over the back of the chair, she retrieved her phone from her pocket and slid her finger along the surface of the screen. The screen lit up to reveal two missed calls from Yoosung.

“Oops. Forgot about him..” MC pressed on the phone icon next to Yoosung’s name and moved the phone to her ear. It rang only once before his familiar voice came through the speaker.

“MC! Are you okay? You ignored my call…” His voice was both worried and upset.

“I’m sorry Yoosung.” She apologized. “I was at a café and uhm…bumped into someone.” MC smiled to herself as the ice cubes danced with the straw she swirled around her drink.

“Café? Someone? Like, a friend?” Yoosung asked, his interest peaked. “Or a friend?”

MC laughed softly at his suggestive tone. “A friend, friend. You know I would never leave you alone in the Forever Alone Club!”

“Hey! I’m not the only single one! Well… in my school I may be. But not in RFA. We’re all single. Maybe we should suggest to V a name change… The Forever Alone Association…” He laughed, and she immediately laughed with him.

“I doubt people would be willing to donate to a charity with that name… But Yoosung, what are you up to?” The sound of traffic and people talking droned on in the background.

“Oh. I just got off the bus. I’m meeting with the group to discuss party things. THUS why I only had chocolate milk for lunch… It’s hard to eat on the bus! Bossy, Jaehee.” His voice grew irritated again, the remnants of his and Jaehee’s argument resurfacing.

MC thought of her recent encounter and remembered that Seven mentioned that they were on their way to what she assumed was the same meeting that Yoosung was heading to.

“Maybe they’ll have bear claws at the meeting you’re going to…” MC couldn’t help herself.

“Bear claws? Why bear claws?” Yoosung inquired. “Hey! But wait. I want to know more about your friend, MC! Is she cute?” Yoosung wondered.

“Unless you are suddenly in to guys…” She teased imaging Yoosung’s face flushing as he stumbled over his words.

“H..hey! I never said that. But a guy?” His voice grew marginally stern.

“Minus Jaehee, you’re all guys, right? Am I not allowed to be friends with you?” MC challenged but in a teasing tone.

Abruptly, MC felt her cellphone be lifted away from her face. The motion made her turn quickly in her chair, instinct making her look to the ground – she must have dropped it somehow, right? 

She could hear Yoosung’s voice trailing off, but the sound was upwards, not downwards. Looking up, her large almond shaped eyes caught the sight of her phone being held a set of long, pale fingers that were nearly hidden under dark, long sleeves. Dumbfounded by the sudden invasion of personal space, her eyes moved to look at the face of the thief.

MC gasped, taken completely aback by the person before her. Familiar but completely different eyes bore into hers. Rather than the golden yellow color she more easily recognized, this set of eyes was a vexing mint-green. The color of his eyes wasn’t the only thing different- she could see the anguish deep in them hidden only by the madness that matched the bewitching smile on his face. White hair tinged with pink also replaced the red that she came to know.

Her phone was all but forgotten as she stared at the familiar stranger before her.

The familiar man before her spun the phone around between his fingers, swiping to end the call. He laughed, the sound both beautiful and haunting. “You can close your mouth, princess…”


	2. Choi Twins Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Saeran.

Time. Time moves so quickly when you’re up all night. Ticks on a keyboard burning down the seconds that lead into days, weeks, and months. But when you’re waiting for something, time moves unbearably slow. His bouncing knee caused the leg crossed over the other one to hit the top of the table. For the tenth time in the last two minutes, his eyes glance at his phone. 11:27. He was normally irritatingly impatient to see her but the poor weather had caused a break in her normal visits to the café. Irritation had turned to straight heated rage.

11:28 and the bell of the door rang again. If he thought he was pissed before…. In walked a white-headed moron trailed only by an even bigger fucking idiot. The narcissist and heathen approached the counter to order. The actor known as Zen read off orders from his phone while the red headed heathen scanned the room. _Who the fuck was he looking for?_ Even though it infuriated him to no end, he knew who the hacker was looking for – the same girl he was.

Saeran kept his narrowed eyes locked on the pair, hoping that his hatred alone would light his twin on fire. _Why is their order taking so long? I need him to get the fuck out of here._ His head began to throb, one of the excruciating headaches that normally visited him threatening to rear its ugly head. 11:35.

The barista had been filling the cup holders with drink after drink until finally, she smiled at them pushing the order closer to the edge of the counter. She flirted shamelessly with the actor, reaching for her phone in her apron, clearly asking for a selfie. While he gave into her request, the red head continued to look around, a frown pulling at her lips. Obviously, he shared in Saeran’s disappointment. Carefully, the barista began piling the cup holders and bags into Zen’s hands while the one with glasses paid. He felt a sense of relief as Zen pushed the door open to leave only to be floored when he saw who was entering the door at that same moment. Saeran jumped to his feet, nearly knocking back his stool when he saw her.

But then Saeyoung saw her too. The next series of events passed in a blur. He was too fucking close to her and she smiled too fucking much at him. He stood frozen, observing their interaction until finally the red head departed and MC approached the counter. As she turned and approached her table, he noticed the faint pink color on her cheeks and a smile that still pulled at the corner of her lips.

He smiled wickedly, standing to his feet and approaching her. At this point, she was on her phone. With zero regard for personal space, he easily snatched the phone from her hand. He took pleasure in the dumbfounded expression across her face as she searched for something that was quite literally right in front of her.

When her eyes locked with his, he felt his devilish smile grow wider but at the same time, a little ping of an unfamiliar feeling hit his heart. _I need to take control before he tries to resurface._

A concerned voice could be heard from her cellphone, so he ended the call. She continued to stare at him, her lips parted slightly. He laughed, delighting in her shock. “You can close your mouth, princess…”

He took great pleasure in the way she complied immediately, her mouth closing quickly. She shifted in her chair while her hands moved to pull at the hem of her skirt. As much enjoyment as he took in her discomfort, he didn’t want to draw attention to them as they sat in the middle of the café. Keeping hold of her phone, he moved to the other side of table and perched himself up on the tall stool. He sat the device on the table, expecting her to grab it, but instead she maintained her focus on him.

His grin turned into something more lascivious as he drank her in.

“Wh…” she started only to be interrupted.

“I must apologize for taking your cellphone. I couldn’t hold myself back anymore, you see..” He trailed off, his corrupt eyes still remaining locked with MC’s. “You see…I’ve been watching you, princess…” His voice grew lower, more carnal.

“..Watching.. me…?” MC managed to stammer out, hundreds of more questions flooding her head.

“Oh.” He laughed. “Not for long, dear…” His words sounded devious.

His eyebrows rose slightly in amusement as she pulled back her shoulders, adjusting her posture so that she sat up straighter. “Do you often steal women’s phones, Mr…?” 

“You may call me Ray… “His smile widened slightly. “…MC.”

MC’s eyes grew round in shock but just as she went to ask, he answered, “I heard the barista call out your name, dear. I promise I’m not some sort of creep.” His tone of voice changed slightly in a joking manner, some of malice disappearing.

She observed him for a moment before her eyes narrowed slightly. “Care to answer my questions then, Ray?” He could feel his smile falter slightly. What he would give to hear his actual name pass those lips...

He raised his hands, feigning innocence. “Okay, maybe not the best way to approach someone one, but…” His expression softened, an act he learned from the other side of him. “Call me old fashion, but I feel as though one on one’s are much more…” He leaned forward, taking pleasure with how her lips parted yet again “…satisfying than online communication. Wouldn’t you agree, MC?”

“You..you just look so famil…” They both jumped slightly as her phone vibrated across the table, an incoming call coming from the bratty blonde one. He sighed as she reached for her phone. Before she could answer the call and anger him more, he stood turning his back and heading towards the back entrance of the café that led at an alley rather than the front busy street. What was he doing? She was only interested in him because he looked like that fucking red-headed idiot.

“Wait!” She called, a slight tremor to her voice. With his hands in his jacket’s pockets, he turned to look at her, his eyes filled with malice. He shouldn’t have ever approached her. He had watched from a distance and spied on her in the chat rooms for nearly a week now and he should have left it at that. She was of a different species than him – no, from a different planet entirely. Her eyes were filled with confusion at how quickly things went south. But what confused him was her device set back on the table, the screen clearly saying, “Shutting Down.” Did it die? What was she playing at?

“What are you doing?” He asked, his tone clipped, but eyes curious.

“I..I just wanted to talk a little bit more…”Her voice was innocent enough, her large eyes filled with concern and curiosity.

Why did his heart ache slightly? Were the headaches no longer the only side effect of the elixir?

_**“Why would anyone want to speak to you?”**_ The familiar feminine but loathsome voice filled his head again, the pain in his head causing his eyes to squeeze shut. _ **“You should just stay in your room. Idiot! They only pretend to care. You don’t know a thing. You’ll never be Saeyoung!”**_

Just as he felt he may collapse right in the middle of the café, a point of pressure gripped his forearm, quieting the voice. He flailed his arm slightly, his eyes opening wildly as he resurfaced. He exhaled sharply, his eyes darting around to find MC staring worriedly at him. Her arms were pulled to her chest. Her touch alone was capable of pulling me out of that? I’ve spent entire days in bed stuck in memories like that.

Before she could talk, he turned and continued to head towards the back door. “I have to go.”

“Wait!” She called after him, her voice filled with concern. “I..I’m sorry I touched you. But, are you okay?”

He stopped for a moment. How could he ever explain what happened? How he hears the voice of his deceased mother? Why he basically shoved her off him? Imagine explaining to this girl who barely knew him how she was able to pull him out of a spell that normally consumes him…

There was only one way to end this encounter – the same thing he did to everyone. Push them away.

He turned and looked at her. Noticing that several patrons were cautiously observing them, he took several steps back towards her. He leaned into close to her. “Leave it.” He said between clenched teeth and a lowered voice. “You can’t really blame me, can you? You can only blame yourself.” The slightest twinge of some alien feeling pinged at his heart but the bitter anger he had come to known, even embrace, suffocated the feeling before he could make sense of it. With every ounce of venom within him, he glared at her, hoping he could poison her with his eyes. MC stared back, eyes wide and tears threatening to stain her now reddened cheeks. 

"Red." Saeran scoffed. He leaned close enough that his lips nearly touched her ear. "I fucking hate the color red. The only time I would ever want to see red on you is while punishing that pretty pale flesh of yours..."

A soft gasp passed her lips and she blinked hard. The tears spilled and Saeran turned on his heel heading to the back door. His heart hammered in his chest, his head threatening to split open from the other occupant within his body trying to break free.

_Why did you approach her? Idiot.._


	3. Choi Twins Part III

The stinging in her eyes were made worse thanks to the chill in the air. She ducked her head to her chest to block the breeze and to hide her now blood-shot eyes. There was no denying the fact that the recent encounter had left her shaken. Her arms were wrapped around herself as the temperature continued to drop. A darkness began to fall over the street. _I can't believe it's getting so dark so soon._ MC glanced up for the first time in a while to see that the sun had nearly set. With furrowed eyebrows, she pulled her phone from her phone to check the time only for it not to turn on. _Dead? Already?_ As she returned her phone to her pocket, she paused on the side walk to double check her location. The normally bustling street was completely void of other people. She turned around to check behind her- not a single person was anywhere to be seen. Panic began to creep up in her chest. 

She continued to search the street when she saw the figure of a man standing in the distance. The familiar messy red hair caught her attention.

"Seven!" She called out, her voice strangled. She ran towards him, tears retracing the marks already left on her cheeks from the recent encounter. When she reached the male, she threw her arms around him without thinking.

MC continued to hold him until she felt his body shaking. Alarmed, she slowly pulled back but his hands gripped her forearms with a bruising force. In the empty street his penetrating laugh was deafening. MC forced herself to look up at his face. Behind black and yellow glasses were icy blue eyes that bore into her. His manical laughter continued as his grip on her arms moved with lightning speed to her neck. His thumbs dug into the soft flesh of her throat. Her hands reached for his, struggling to release his death vice on her. Her legs convulsed as he began to lift her off the ground with incredible strength. As much as she kicked, she never once met his body. Her lungs stung from the lack of oxygen. The last thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes full of regret. Her body hit the ground.

The feeling of falling woke MC from her sleep. She sat up gasping, grabbing at her throat for the invisible hands that were just recently suffocating her. The scream that had been bubbling up in her throat came out as a throaty cry. Her eyes searched around the room as her brain caught on to the fact that she was now awake. She dropped her hands from her throat as she tried to calm her frantic breathing. The tears began to flow as the emotions from the previous day mixed with the fears of her nightmare. The time on the clock showed that it was only a little after 3 AM. She was in Rika's apartment and her blanket had been kicked off of her thanks to her attempt of escaping...whoever that was. As she calmed down, she began to notice how cold the room had become. 

Her eyes searched around for the source of the cold air when they locked with the open window. _What..why?_ The panic that she had began to stomp out began to resurface as she struggled to her feet to shut the window. Just as she gained her balance on her feet, she tripped over the heap of blankets on the floor. She hit the wooden floor hard, but she stumbled back to her feet to shut the window. The cold early morning air assaulted her as she closed the heavy glass window. She turned the lock on the window and reached for the nearby lamp. She pinned herself against the wall and searched the flat. She stayed still for a moment before carefully returning to the bed. Her phone sat plugged in on the nightstand though she had it turned off. After the meeting at the cafe, she wasn't up for speaking to anyone. She sat on the bed and turned on her phone. While she waited for it to load, her eyes darted around the room. _Nothing looks out of place..._

The notification sound on her phone 'dinged' over and over while the phone displayed all of the notifications. 

22 missed called - one from each member except for Seven. He was responsible for the other 17. 

45 unread text messages and a whole lot of missed conversations in the chatroom. 

Should she reach out to someone about the window? Who should it be? After everything that happened yesterday, she had to be honest - she was having a hard time trusting anyone. She didn't want to admit to herself yesterday, but that man, _Ray_ , looked just like Seven. Even though she felt close to all of the members, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was a part of a cruel joke. Afterall, how much could you really know a group of people after such a short period of time? No matter how strong her feelings were for Seven in particular, she couldn't deny how little she actually knew about him. Conflicted and hurt, she had shut off her phone to be alone. 

Phone off or not, it appeared she still couldn't be alone. While she debated on who to call, her phone vibrated as someone posted in the RFA chatroom. She opened the app to an ongoing conversation between V and Jumin. She skimmed the conversation but the most recent message from Jumin is what caught her attention. 

Jumin: He's on his way.

Previous conversation revealed that the person coming was no other than Seven himself. The nightmare replayed in her head, dancing around with the encounter she shared with Seven's doppelgänger. 

Jumin: MC.

V: Wait, she's here. 

V: MC, remain calm.

MC cocked her head in confusion when she suddenly remembered the security cameras installed in the apartment. _Seven...he must have seen the intruder._ Before MC would reply back, she scrolled through the previous conversation. Seven had entered the room looking for MC. An alarm had been triggered at the apartment - one that activated only at night when a window or door was opened. When she wasn't there, he panicked and contacted Jumin and V. They were hesitant at once to let him go to the apartment but as he was the only one outside of V that knew the whereabouts, they agreed. He had just left but gave them an ETA of 45 minutes. So he should be arriving shortly. 

MC: I'm okay guys. No one is here...I think.

Jumin: The alarm that was tripped...it was an external one.

_Whoa, so someone had tried to enter from outside?_ MC could feel her pulse begin to accelerate again as she glanced around the room. 

V: Luciel will be there soon, so don't be alarmed if someone knocks.

Jumin: He should be calling you. Though your phone was off earlier.. 

MC: Oh, about that. I had an assignment due.

Blaming school was always an easy escape. Her classes were all online this semester so it wasn't uncommon for her to have to turn off her text notifications so that the RFA members didn't distract her.

V: MC, you're sure that you are okay? You seem much more calm than Luciel...

MC: I'm nervous, but I'm pretty confident that I'm alone. Did Seven see someone?

V: He didn't say...

_Can I be sure that it wasn't him trying to break in himself..._ MC hated that she was having these negative thoughts about Seven but she just felt so unsure. Meeting him had been so exciting but the following situation had filled her with unwanted doubts. She would have to confront him the next time they spoke or she would always carry these doubts. MC jumped as her phone vibrated in her hand, the image of Seven filling the screen out. _Guess that confrontation is happening now._

Two knocks followed so rather than answer the phone, she went to the door. She twisted the dead bolt and door knob lock, turning the handle slowly as she peaked out of the crack to the outside world. She looked up and was greeted with golden eyes filled to the brim with concern, tears threatening to spill over. Her own eyes began to well up again, as she flung open the door. Her actions mirrored those of her nightmare. She wrapped her arms around his waist but unlike her dream, he wrapped his arms around her as well. Exhausted and overwhelmed, MC sobbed while Seven held her. His arms remained around her as he pushed her body gently past the door way. With one arm, he closed the door behind them, turning the locks. He shrugged off the bag from his shoulder before returning to their embrace.

"MC..." His voice was pained but also relieved. "I...I'm so sorry. You must be so confused.."

MC pulled back from his embrace, reaching up to push his red hair out of his face. She looked past the lenses of his glasses to study his eyes. They were bloodshot, but the color was golden and warm. She sighed in relief.

"MC. I owe you a lot of explanations. But first I need to reset this security system. If you would like to sleep, you can. I'll be staying for a while." Seven unhooked his bag and pulled out a hefty looking laptop. He set it down on the corner of the bed and began to check the cameras around the room. While he made minor position adjustments, MC had moved to the bed, sitting with her legs criss-crossed. After several minutes, Seven walked over to his laptop and flipped it open. He worked on adjusting the alarm system to be more sensitive and to communicate directly to his phone. No longer able to resist the urge to look at her, he glanced up. She was focused on her phone screen, the familiar tones he installed in the RFA chatoom going off occasionally. No doubt she was chatting with V and Jumin. As his eyes moved to focus back on the screen, they caught a glimpse of the actual situation in front of him.MC was still wearing the clothes she wore to bed - and they left little to the imagination. A white t-shirt barely concealed the cream colored bralette she wore. Her shorts revealed the soft supple flesh of her thighs. The black material rode up her thighs thanks to the position she sat in. She may as well be sitting in her underwear. Seven only allowed himself a moment to drink her in before returning to his work. The discpline he learned from the agency was certainly useful but the slight twitch in his jeans proved that it wasn't completely fool-proof. And damn, was he a fool right now.

By the time he finished up, MC had stretched out on her bed. She was laying on her side, her phone still to her face as she typed along. When Seven stood up, she propped herself up on her arm and turned her phone screen off. 

"Everything good?" She asked. Seven smiled softly at her and tried to hide the glance at her exposed hip from her disheveled shirt. He picked up the white blanket from the ground and began to pull it up the length of her body when he noticed the bruises on her knees. She noticed his inquisitive stare. "Tripped over that very same blanket." She answered his unasked question. To her surprise, he leaned down and softly kissed one knee before moving to the other. Before she could react, he pulled the blanket up the rest of her body. She stared up at him as he walked around the bed. He lifted a knee on to the mattress but paused before he hoisted himself up. She nodded her head in consent and scooted further over to make more room for him. He lay down next to her on his side so that he was facing her.

"Talk about impromptu sleep overs. I don't even have my jammies" He joked, pleased when she smiled softly at him. It was close to 5 AM now. He knew he had to keep working but he also knew if he didn't stop, she wouldn't sleep. "Everything will be okay now."

"Seven...who do you think tried to break in?" MC asked, her voice low. 

He knew he would have to tell her eventually but he also knew that by telling her, he was tangling her up in drama he didn't want her involved in. But after all that she had been through because of him, he owed it to her.

"MC. Do you know who you met today at the cafe..?" His voice was tight.

His guilt only intensified from the fear in her eyes.

"I...I have no idea." Her voice came out wobbly. Seven's heart broke from the difference between the MC he saw yesterday and the tired, fearful MC laying right next to him. "Wait, how do you..."

"I hacked the cameras at the cafe when you didn't log in today. Thought maybe this ugly mug scared you off." He smiled in spite of himself before continuing. "I saw that...situation." He sighed, deciding to rip off the bandaid. "MC, I... I think that he was the hacker. Not only the hacker but also..my long lost twin brother...Saeran."

At this, MC sat up in the bed and Seven followed her motions. "Brother? Saeran? B...but he said his name was Ray?"

Seven sighed, removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, a lot of things don't make sense right now. But two things I'm sure of - that is my twin brother and he was the one that tried to break in to the apartment tonight. I'm still trying to connect all of the other dots." Seven opened his eyes to look at MC. As to be expected, a flurry of emotions were flashing across her face. He looked away, giving her a moment to process this when he was suddenly hit by the force of her small body slamming into his. He remained sitting up as her arms wrapped around him yet again. He sat frozen for a moment.

"Oh my god, Seven. You have no idea how relieved I am." MC breathed. Seven carefully returned the hug. "I...well, I'm not sure what I thought. But...he just looked so much like you, I'm so relieved he wasn't you!" She let out a relieved, small laugh.

"Me? You had just seen me. In all my red hair glory." Seven answered while MC pulled back to sit on her legs in front of him. 

"I know it sounds confusing...but ever since I've joined RFA, my life has been pretty confusing." MC answered. She looked visibly relieved to Seven and that help calm his own nerves. "I'm so, so glad that manic person wasn't you." She lay down on her back and stared up at the ceiling, a relieved smile on her face. 

Seven observed her for a moment. He was amazed by her ability to adapt to the situation. "You could have just been abducted...you get that right?" He waited and when she didn't respond, he leaned over her. In such a short period of time, she had already fell asleep. _This girl..._ He observed her for a few more moments until the smile on her face relaxed and she fell deeper asleep. Carefully, he leaned foward and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, you silly girl." He pulled her blanket back up to cover her body. Seven then scooted over and lay on his side, observing the soft rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He knew he should get up and finish his assignments but before he could move, the world fell dark and silent around him.


End file.
